


In Which Stiles Ends up with a Werewolf Pack to Call His Own

by colorofakiss



Series: Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Texting, Underage Kissing, angst lite maybe, eventual polyamory, eventual puppy piles, fluff bits, i don't know how to tag things i'm so sorry, is this angst?, maybe it's slight drama, oh gods how do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't remember the exact moment he started calling the pack his pups, but he never does anything by the halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles is Getting Fed Up With Dense Sourwolves

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment of Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? Derek's being a bit oblivious, and Stiles doesn't know how all these werewolves ended up in his bed, but it'll end up in a good place, promise. I forgot to mention in my last fic that the relationships will be slow going, people will end up pairing off slowly. Poly feels are forthcoming :) Thanks to everyone for reading this silly bit of fic. It's un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

To: danceswithwolves  
1:15 pm

packmom, erica keeps tripping me and i keep landing in front of jackson n then we end up fighting

To: WhatsaStiles  
1:25 pm

The pack is unruly without you. You need to be here on training days.

To: Batman  
1:26 pm

goldilocks is lying, i only did it like twice

To: Stilinski  
1:27 pm

Why are you not here?

To: Bff5eva  
1:28 pm

stiles evrybodies bein mean n junk, its not cool, derek has his constipated look 

To: danceswithwolves  
1:29 pm

stiles i may or may not have thrown erica into a tree

To: Batman  
1:29 pm

omigod stiles! goldilocks just thru me into a tree! i tink 1 of my ribs is cracked

To: Red Riding Hood  
1:30 pm

stiles, the pack is a terror when u rn't here, i think erica broke something

To: WhatsaStiles  
1:31 pm

So your "golden pup" just completely bodychecked Erica into a tree. She was being rather a bitch though. She's fine, just complaining. 

To: Bff5eva  
1:33 pm

stiles, i'm freaking out!! u not here!!!

To: WhatsaStiles  
1:38 pm

Don't freak out, but Erica just had a minor seizure. The broken rib must've triggered something. She's okay now.

To: danceswithwolves  
1:50 pm

i didn't kno that would happen, i swear, stiles, i swear i didn't kno, she's okay though, i made sure 

To: Batman  
1:55 pm

hey man, it's boyd, erica wanted me to text you that she's okay, really, she's sleeping it off now

To: Red Riding Hood  
1:57 pm

i tried to help as much as i could, i'm just not as good as this as you are

 

Stiles wasn't panicking. Nope, he certainly wasn't, panicking was not happening. His heart hadn't nearly stopped upon reading the texts he received while charging his phone. He also hadn't run past his father's complaints as he grabbed the keys to his Jeep without looking back. He definitely wasn't driving with shaky hands on the way to the Hale house. No, he was not. 

Swerving around another pedestrian, Stiles hoped that no one would report him. He hoped very much, because like it or not, Stiles was beyond a doubt panicking. Erica was okay, Stiles repeated to himself. She was okay. A minor seizure, Lydia had said, which meant it wasn't strong enough to warrant Derek breaking anything else to aid the healing process. Blaming himself was ridiculous, but Stiles did it anyway. He had sat this training day out to help his dad around the house. Laundry needed to be done, dishes needed washing, carpets needed vaccuuming, and Stiles had planned to get it all done in time to do some homework. 

He had not planned to be driving at a break neck speed over uneven terrain as the Hale house finally came into view. Stiles saw Isaac get up from the porch stairs upon seeing the Jeep. The pup wore the most contrite look Stiles had ever seen. 

"Stiles, I didn't know she'd seize, I just, I haven't been around for the other times, and she, she looked so helpless, and Stiles you know Erica, she is never helpless, but she was, she couldn't control anything and I did that and-"

"No," Stiles cut Isaac off, grabbing the taller boy in a hug. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. No one would have known. She doesn't always have seizures when she's injured, but sometimes it happens. The pain turns her human, and her human side had epilepsy. It wasn't your fault." 

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked, pulling back.

"Derek sent the others home. Boyd stayed, he's in the house with her," Isaac jerked his head towards the house. Stiles sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. 

 

To: BestWolf, Princess Katniss, RedQueen, LizardWolf  
2:30 pm

come back to hale house, no arguments

 

"And where's Derek now?"

"Around back with Peter, why?" Isaac asked as Stiles started walking. Isaac kept quiet as he trailed behind Stiles. The smoky, charcoal scent of anger made Isaac want to roll over and present his stomach. Isaac had quickly realized that his wolf regarded Stiles as higher up in the pack. Originally, this had pissed him off. Stiles was human, a gawky human at that. Stiles didn't have Isaac's physical strength, he wasn't a wolf. However, Isaac saw how much Stiles cared for the pack. Ever since the infamous Stilinski Slumber Party over a month ago, Stiles had become increasingly involved in what the pack did. Even more, Stiles had no problem telling Derek when he was wrong in ways that the alpha would actually listen to. Which, if Isaac had to guess, Stiles was about to do right now. 

"Oh, your human pup smells pissed," Peter whispered to Derek as Stiles came into the clearing behind the house. 

"He's not mine," Derek whispered back annoyed at himself for whispering. 

"Why did you send the others home?" Stiles asked Derek, his voice slightly raised.

"They weren't needed," Derek answered confusion creasing his forehead as he stepped forward. 

"Weren't needed? They weren't," Stiles sputtered as he tried to pull his words together. "Do you even know how to handle your pack at all?!" Stiles near yelled. Derek gave a low warning growl but Stiles pushed forward. 

"This isn't the time to make them go away, this is the time to make sure they know how to act as a proper pack. Things are actually calm for once. Isn't healing aided when you're all together? You should all be doing the puppy pile thing but instead you send them away. And while I'm yelling, why in the hell did you not text me?! Everyone texted but you!" Stiles finished, red in the face. 

"They're my pack, why should I have to text you about them!" Derek yelled back as Peter stepped around the two going to stand next to Isaac. 

"They may be your pack, but they're my pups!" Stiles shouted. Derek stood back a little as Stiles face began to display a mixture of emotions. 

"Oh god, oh man, mine, they're mine, how, how did this happen? I didn't mean, but it makes sense, and I shouldn't have these feelings, I'm not a wolf! I, oh fuck, oh man, I think maybe, I need to yeah, sit down, I'll just oh," Stiles babbled as he sat on the leaf covered ground. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked concern taking over his anger at being undermined. 

"I mean Isaac always jokes, but it's sort of true, when did it become true! I'm not old enough to have pups already!" Stiles moaned into his hands as he clutched his head. Derek stood in front of him, an utterly lost look on his face. 

"What do you always joke about?" Peter asked Isaac.

"Oh, I call him packmom sometimes. It's just, well, he sort of is, you know?" 

"Ah, I see," Peter said thoughtfully. 

"Stiles, what are you?" Derek tried but couldn't even begin to word his question.

"I'm," Stiles started, but stopped upon hearing cars drive up to the house. The rest of the pack ambled into view. Scott walked quicker when he sensed Stiles' distress. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked, his brown eyes doing that ridiculous puppy thing he had always done even pre-werewolf. 

"Nothing, nothing," Stiles tried but Lydia's pinched expression told him otherwise.

"It's obvious you're in some sort of distress, I don't need wolf senses to see that, so out with it," Lydia demanded. 

"It's nothing, really, just, Erica needs you guys so get in there, puppy pile time at the Hale house," Stiles gestured with his hands in a shooing motion. Jackson groaned out loud. 

"You called us back for that, we'd barely gotten to the restaurant to eat," Jackson complained. 

"You, the four of you were hanging out?" Stiles asked perplexed, Scott and Jackson never hung out.

"Well, yeah, we sort of just thought we'd grab some food," Allison remarked. Stiles had to hide his sudden burst of pride. He was sure his heart was doing stupid things, but he couldn't help it. Maybe the pack wasn't such a lost cause after all. 

"Well, we can order right? Just tell them you'll throw some extra cash their way for delivering way out here," Stiles told them. Jackson rolled his eyes but nodded, grabbing Lydia's hand to tug her inside. 

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked again, his reluctance at leaving Stiles alone with Derek evident to everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, go on before the other two take the good spots," Stiles asserted, clapping Scott on the back. Allison went to Stiles then, throwing her arms around him. Stiles returned the hug as she squeezed tighter.

"We were all there when Erica had the seizure that would eventually lead to her being bitten. We were all there when she had the seizure because of the kanima venom. We were all there that time an omega ambushed us and she got those deep slash marks and seized. But you weren't here this time and Scott froze and everyone was so stunned. I held her but I couldn't tell if she could sense me. I tried to think of what you would do, so I just held her, even though Derek warned she could accidentally hurt me. Being human and all. I didn't know what else I could do except hold her hands," Allison whispered to Stiles, knowing that the other wolves would hear. The anguish in her voice made Stiles' heart clench. 

"You did good," Stiles reassured her, "I'm sure she knew you were there. If she's physically okay then I'm sure it was just her pride that took the beating." 

Allison gave one last squeeze before letting go. She gave Stiles a tentative smile before turning to follow Scott. 

Peter waited until Allison was around the corner before saying, "I get now why Isaac calls you packmom." 

"Don't you start with me," Stiles warned, standing up to face the older wolf. "Why are you even here, you're like an undead creeper and honestly, does creepering run in the family, like, I get enough of that from Derek." 

"I don't," Derek began but Isaac made a quick slashing motion across his neck just as Stiles turned towards the alpha.

"You don't what? Don't know what your pack needs most of the time, then yes you would be correct. Jesus Christ, I need an aspirin, my head is killing me. You protect them just fine Derek, but they're fucking teenagers, they need a little more than that. I don't even know why I'm standing here arguing with a wall, I'm going inside, you two better show up sooner or later," Stiles ordered, beckoning with his head for Isaac to follow. 

"I get it now," Peter finally said a while after the pups had gone inside. 

"Get what," Derek asked through nearly clenched teeth. 

"What you see in the boy. It's painfully obvious you favor him," Peter told his nephew. Derek didn't respond. Lying would be ludicrous, Peter would know instantly. Silence was easier.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked as Peter started walking around the house.

"Inside. Didn't you hear the pup, he expects us both to be there. I'm just a lowly beta, it would be bad form to disobey my alpha's mate," Peter answerd mockingly, leaving Derek to stand behind the remnants of his house, wondering how things got so complicated.


	2. In Which Talks are Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really needs to stop being a stalker and Stiles really needs to get a mouth filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods, I'm so utterly flattered to those of you who have given kudos or commented. Thank you so much for enjoying this silly fic. un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

To: Little Red  
8:09 pm

Are you at your house?

To: Sourwuff  
8:11 pm

Nope.

To: Little Red  
8:10 pm

You were supposed to say yes.

To: Sourwuff  
8:11 pm

why r u stalking me outside da house?

To: Little Red  
8:12pm

...

To:Sourwuff  
8:13pm

oh my god u r ridiculous, what do u want?

 

Derek opened up Stiles' bedroom window, not bothering to wait for Stiles to ask him inside. 

"Hey, I didn't say you could be in here, I'm mad at you remember? I don't need anymore were-"

"You were right," Derek says to Stiles. 

"Well yeah, of course...uh right about what now?" Stiles swiveled in his computer chair to face Derek. The alpha was leaning against the window sill looking at his shoes. Leaning back a little, Derek unknowingly gave Stiles a good view of one hipbone that peeked out from between Derek's shirt and pants. Focus, Stiles berated himself. Now was not the time for inappropriate oogling. It seemed like Derek was trying to tell him something important. 

"The pack, me, most things, which, do you know how infuriating it is to have you be right most of the time?" Derek asked, noting the soft scent of citrus coming off of Stiles. It wasn't the first time Derek had scented arousal off of the human. His wolf preened. 

"I can't help it that no one ever listens to me. Oh maybe you're a lycanthrope, I told Scott in the woods the day after he had been bitten. I don't like Matt, I think he's evil, I told Scott when the whole kanima thing was going on. The forest has been too quiet lately, maybe there's a rogue omega I joked around with Scott one day after training. Oh, wait. I see the problem, maybe I should stop telling Scott my brilliant ideas. Scott obviously never listens to me. Sort of like you. Wolves of a pack, run together, or whatever the equivalent of birds of feather would be. You get the gist," Stiles said chewing on one end of a pen he had been writing notes with. 

"I," Derek took a deep breath, "was never taught how to have a pack." Stiles stilled completely. "I knew my place in my family's pack, but how to have my own...it...was always supposed to be Laura." 

"Derek, you don't have to-" Stiles tried but Derek shook his head. Stiles had never heard Derek talk about his sister. 

"She, she would have known, what to do, how to act. It's different, now. Being an alpha...I'm connected to them in ways that are so...intimate, and yet I don't know how to bring them together. Not like you do." 

"I think, I uh, have a little heads up on you, I at least go to school with them," Stiles offered. 

"It's not just that," Derek argued. He ran a hand over his eyes, how was he possibly this tired? Derek had eventually found his way into the pack's puppy pile that afternoon. He'd slept with the rest of them, waiting for Erica to wake up. He sighed. Derek didn't know if he could continue. 

Stiles forgot sometimes that even though Derek was older than them, he wasn't really that much older. 

"I know. You have to be patient with them. If you haven't noticed, a few of our wolves are a little dense, a little too stubborn, and more than a little self-involved," Stiles noted.

"You did it again," Derek pointed out.

"Did what?"

"Called them yours, or ours. You said that earlier at the house," Derek said, walking over to the bed to sit. It brought him very close with Stiles' knees. 

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I keep blurting it out, it's just they are starting to feel, well like, mine. I don't understand how I got so high in rank, but I'm not letting it go anytime soon." Stiles looked Derek in the eyes as he said the last bit, wanting Derek to know that he wasn't going anywhere. 

Stiles was normally prepared for Derek's reactions. Scoffing, throwing him against a wall, ignoring, snarking, arguing, yelling, quiet admittance, the occasional thank you, Stiles knew how to deal with all of that. He could tell almost instantly how Derek would respond to any multitude of things that would come out of Stiles' mouth. Stiles had never been more shocked in his life. 

Derek had leant closer, catching Stile's lips. Stiles was kissing, this was kissing, kissing was happening. Derek dragged Stiles' chair closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. A startled sound left Stiles without his permission. Quicker than Stiles would have liked, Derek pulled back, surprise in his red eyes. And oh, that shouldn't be arousing, Stiles thought as a white hot bolt of desire went down his spine at the sight. 

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," Derek apologized, getting up and making to leave. 

"Hey, no, you don't get to do that and walk out," Stiles complained. "Why are you sorry, I'm not."

"You're too-"

"Oh no, you don't get to play the age card on me. I've seen dead bodies, and werewolves, and kanima killings, oh, yeah, and I helped you kill Peter, which really, I don't trust him and he should be watched like 24/7. My point is-"

"Your dad is the Sheriff," Derek responded, eyes turning back to normal. 

"My dad was the Sheriff when I was harboring your fugitive ass, and he was the Sheriff when you asked me to cut off your arm, and all of the times you've been in my bed since. His Sheriff status didn't seem to stop you then," Stiles had to consciously lower his voice or the Sheriff was going to end up a problem a lot sooner. The older Stilinski slept just down the hall. 

Derek grimaced but said nothing. 

"Was it just an alpha thing? You know, instincts getting the better of you, because I would understand, I mean it, like I remember when Scott's instincts told him to kill me. That night would've gone a lot differently if he had tried to kiss me. Also a lot more awkwardly," Stiles pondered briefly how that would have ended up.

Derek really looked like he wanted to flee out the window, but he squared his shoulders towards Stiles and stayed.

"It wasn't just instincts. That's a part of it, but not the whole part," Derek said honestly. And wow, Stiles had never been more flattered. Derek fidgeted. Right, it might be nice to maybe, say something back.

"I, well you have an unfair advantage, you get to smell everything, but I've, you've, you've got to know how gorgeous you are, like, it's impossible that you don't know. And it's not just your looks, I need you to know that, I've been sort of, crushing on you for a while," Stiles says sheepishly. 

"I know," Derek answered, the tiniest of smiles beginning to form. Stiles mouth dropped open. 

"You did not!" Stiles exclaimed, turning suddenly towards his door as his volume got a little louder than he intended. 

"I had an idea. A very vague idea. In complete honesty, Peter was the one who sort of clued me in by leaving not so subtle hints," Derek shrugged. 

"That creeper wolf, I'm telling you, I know he's your uncle and all, but he needs to be watched." 

"You're probably right," Derek sighed. 

"So...what do we do now?" Stiles asked, sudden images of what he'd like to do running through his mind before he could stop it. The flaring of Derek's nostrils said that it didn't go unnoticed. 

"I don't...I haven't really...not that I haven't," Derek struggled to tell Stiles. Thankfully, Stiles caught on quickly.

"Oh right, the, running around must not have been very conducive to relationship having. It doesn't, it doesn't have to be, anything yet. Unless you want it to be something, I'm pretty much open for anything," Stiles reassured Derek.

"Okay."

"So, did you want to sleep with me tonight?" Stiles asked. Derek froze, his pupils getting wider. 

"Ack, I meant actual sleep, sleep, not sexytimes, though I wouldn't be opposed to that, but I mean, my dad is down the hall, and-"

"Stiles, stop. Sleep would be appreciated," Derek told the babbling teen. 

"Right, because sleeping next to you now isn't going to be super awkward. What with your arms, and abs, and neck, and your stupid eyebrows, and-"

"What about my eyebrows?"

"Oh, like you don't know how you wield them as weapons."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, then your eyes, ugh your dumb eyes and what color are they even? And the alpha eyes, and-"

"Alpha eyes? Wait, that's a thing for you?"

"I need to stop talking now, yep, I'm not talking nope," Stiles turned back to his computer, ears burning red. 

"Is it because they're red?" Derek asked thoroughly confused. Stiles banged his head on his desk. 

"Is it a power thing?" The banging continued.

"Is that why you always smell like that when I throw you into walls?" 

"Stiles?"

"Stiles?"

Bang Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Derek-  
> Little Red: is Stiles
> 
> From Stiles-  
> Sourwuff: is Derek


	3. In Which Erica Places a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica would never admit it out loud, but she was starting to sleep better in a puppy pile than out of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this the end chapter for this bit of the story, but it sort of got away from me and whoops I need another chapter to fully round it out. :) For this fic world I made Allison's mom still dead, but made it from another alpha and not because of Derek. Thank you so much for reading :) This is un-beta'd all mistakes are my own.

To: Group (Pack) minus Big Bad Wolf, Batman  
9:30 pm

$10 says fearless leader is @ stiles'

To: Erica Reyes  
9:31 pm

That would be a losing bet. 

To: Reyes  
9:31 pm

I know you think I have money to throw around, but really, that would just be me handing it to you.

To: erika  
9:31 pm

i'll take that bet. stiles was purty angry n i don get why evryone thinks derek iz always there

To: Were-Erica  
9:32 pm

how will we kno who wins?

To: Littermate 1  
9:32 pm

pfft as if, fearless leader is alwwways there nowadays

 

"Boyd, do you have Peter's number?" Erica asked the other wolf, rolling onto her stomach on her bed. They were at her parents' house, in her room. Boyd was trying to pick a movie off of Netflix. He turned to give her a look. 

"Why would I have his number?" 

"He seems like he's going to be around, be part of our pack. We should get his number," Erica decided. 

"Didn't he try to kill everyone before we were bitten?"

"So? We tried to kill Lydia, and Scott tried killing Derek, and Derek almost killed Allison's mom but then some other alpha did. Do you see a pattern here? Everyone has nearly tried to kill everyone else. That's not a good deterrent for getting someone's number," Erica pointed out, rolling her eyes as she saw the movie queu. Zombie movies were getting old pretty fast. 

"What do you need it for right now?"

"I was just wondering if he wanted to get in on this bet. I texted the pack betting them ten bucks that Derek is at Stiles' house." 

Boyd abruptly laughed, making Erica smile. 

"Are you that hard up on gas money?" He grinned at her. She responded by punching him not so lightly in the arm.

"Shut up, I don't need the money. Though gas is really expensive even in this little town." 

"How are you going to figure out who wins?"

"That's what Allison asked. I suppose we are just going to have to surprise puppy pile them later." 

"Admit it, you love those piles," Boyd teased.

"I'll admit to no such thing. I just, I don't know, it feels, right? You know, like I don't have to worry about controlling the wolf, it's just..."

"Easy," Boyd supplied for her. She nodded. 

"Yeah. It'd be easier if we didn't have to worry about hiding from Stiles' dad."

"If Derek would just listen to Peter and start rebuilding the house, there'd be plenty of room for all of us." 

"Maybe we should whisper that idea into Stiles' ear. You know if Stiles asked about it, it might actually go somewhere." 

"Huh, not a bad plan blondie," Boyd complimented, ruffling her honeyed locks. A quick turn of her head allowed her to take a playful nip at his hand. Boyd snorted but pulled his hand back, turning back towards the television. 

To: Group (Pack) minus Big Bad Wolf, Batman  
9:42 pm

we could just drop by stiles' place l8er to find out whos right

To: erika  
9:43 pm

count me in, ive got monie on this

To: Reyes  
9:44 pm

Are you trying to sneak a puppy pile on us? We already piled today, not saying that it wasn't for a good cause, but really. 

To: Erica Reyes  
9:44 pm

Count Jackson and me in, even though we didn't bet money. I'm almost positive Scott took the bet and I want to see his face. 

To: Were-Erica  
9:45pm

scott just txted me sayn he took the bet, n i think this is goin to end up in a pile so i'll b there

To: Littermate 1  
9:46 pm

i, um, was already on my way there, did u want me to wait for u?

To: Group (Pack) minus Big Bad Wolf, Batman  
9:49 pm

its a bit early for a sneak attack, lets rendevous @ 12:00 

To: Golden Puppy  
9:50 pm

come wait at my house, boyds tryn 2 get me to watch 'nother zombee flick

To: Littermate 1  
9:51 pm

ha, ok, i'll b right there

 

"Okay, plan is set, we are meeting everyone at Stiles' house at twelve," Erica sighed happily. "Oh, and Isaac is on his way," she told Boyd.

"I swear you'll like this one, there isn't even that much gore in this," Boyd defended his choice in movie.

"Uh huh, I'm not buying it. Come here, we have, ten minutes or so before we have to behave," Erica said, her grin taking up half her face. Boyd leaned towards her, dipping his head down to kiss her. He bit her bottom lip in retaliation for her earlier bite. 

"Since when do you behave ever?" He asked, nuzzling under her ear, chuckling to himself. 

"I try! Besides, poor golden pup's heartrate spikes everytime we kiss near him. It isn't fun teasing him." 

"Yeah I noticed that too. Wonder which one of us it's for?" 

"Both, I think. You aren't close enough to scent him when it's your turn at training, but I'm not the only who has noticed your wonderful physique," Erica told Boyd, rubbing her chin on his shoulder, scent marking. 

"Have you scented him when he gets around Derek or Stiles, I'm surprised Scott hasn't blurted out something yet."

"That's because Scott is too busy being oblivious over anyone's scent but Allison's. Otherwise Scott would notice Isaac's scent whenever the two of them are sparring," Erica sighed happily as Boyd kissed down her neck, leaving sparks wherever his lips pressed against her skin. 

"You know, Scott isn't the only one who is a bit oblivious when it comes to scents."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up. 

"I just mean, I can sort out nearly all of your scents now, and I know what you smell like when you see someone you think you might want to try out," Boyd told her, sitting on his knees. 

"I'm sorry," Erica blurted out. "I can't control who I'm attracted to, and it isn't fair, Derek picked really good looking people and-"

"I wasn't looking for an apology. It's alright. Look, we've never really, sat down and talked about, you know, us," Boyd said looking at her so earnestly that Erica felt frozen in place. 

"I thought, I mean, you seem like the kind of wolf that would want to, you know, go steady or whatever the fuck they call it now. And I want to be with you, you know that," Erica added. She reached out to grab his hand, just like they did when they ran from Derek's pack. 

"No, I know, I do. I'm just saying, we're werewolves, and even though it's been true for months now, even saying it out loud is a little mind-blowing. All I'm saying is, we're werewolves, we don't have to be in a traditional relationship." Boyd stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

"So, you're saying...?"

"I'm saying, if ever you want to, hmm, branch out, just let me know."

"And by branch out you mean...?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Boyd asked a little frazzled.

"I just don't want there to be misunderstandings," Erica grumbled.

"If ever you want to date, or, sleep with, or anything of that type of nature with someone who isn't me, let's just talk about it beforehand. You'll still have me, no matter what. Promise," Boyd told Erica. She stared at the wolf before her. They had been bitten together. They had run away together. They had come back together. Boyd seemed to always know just what Erica needed. She never thought she would be so lucky. 

"I love you," Erica said after a moment. It was the only thing left that needed saying. 

"I love you too, blondie," Boyd smiled, grabbing her face to pull her in for a kiss. 

A bad morning, an okay afternoon, but it was starting to be a perfect night, Erica thought. The only thing now that would top the night off, would be the moment Scott handed over that ten dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames from Erica for the pack:
> 
> Group (Pack): currently includes everyone but Peter  
> Golden Puppy: is Isaac  
> Big Bad Wolf: is Derek  
> Batman: is Stiles
> 
> Nicknames from the Pack for Erica:
> 
> Erica Reyes: is from Lydia  
> Reyes: is from Jackson  
> erika: is from Scott  
> Were-Erica: is from Allison  
> Littermate 1: is from Isaac


	4. In Which a New Bed is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, last bit is done. Well, the last bit for this fic, but certainly not the series. Poly feels are slowly happening. Stiles has accepted his role as pack mom, although he doesn't call himself that. Derek barely has any regrets this time. Thank you for reading :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Stiles didn't remember falling asleep, but he did know that when he closed his eyes the only one in his bed was Derek. Sometime during the night, while he slept, the entire pack had crawled through his window, like a bunch of stealth ninjas and gotten into bed with him. Thankfully someone had the foresight, probably Erica, to leave the window all the way open. Stiles couldn't even feel the blankets anymore, which was for the best really. There had been some brief vehemently whispered arguing before Derek had growled at the pack to just get in the bed already. Which is how Isaac wound up once again underneath both Stiles and Derek. Allison had claimed what the pack dubbed the "choice spot", on top of Isaac in the small space between Stiles and Derek. If Stiles had to guess, Boyd was at his back with Lydia sprawled on top of them. Which left Jackson and Scott on the other side with Erica on top of them. 

The pack had quickly come to realize that any bed they slept in was not made to have that many people sleep side by side. Therefore they elected to have the girls sleep on top of the pack, cutting down on space and fighting. Oddly enough, no one complained of neck creaks or back aches. 

Normally when they slept all wound together, they had the tendency to oversleep. Stiles never woke up first. Slightly confused, Stiles looked around as much as he was able to, trying to figure out what had woken him. 

Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles looking around in concern. 

'What's wrong,' Derek mouthed to Stiles after catching his eye.

'I don't-' Stiles never got to finish his sentence as the loudest ominous cracking sound, he had ever heard in his room, started. CRACK! The bed splintered under the combined wolves weight as the bed collapsed on its posts. Startled, the pack ended up elbowing and kicking anyone near them. 

"Ow, stop that-"

"Fuck, was that the bed?"

"Okay, that was my kidney you just-"

"Argh, my hair-"

"Such a good sleep I was-"

"Oh my god, how am I supposed to explain this to-"

"STILES!" The Sheriff yelled as he burst into the room. Movement stopped as silence filled the room. The wolves lay on top of one another still, as the fractured bed littered the floor around them. 

"What is...? How did...? Why are...?" The Sheriff tried. Stiles stared.

"Um, you're going to have to finish one of those for me to answer," Stiles told his dad. The Sheriff's face was doing a good job of imitating a tomato. After a few deep breaths in which the pack all looked pointedly elsewhere the Sheriff tried again. 

"How did all of you even get in here, I didn't hear the door open?" All together, the entire pack turned to look at the open window except for Stiles who purposefully trained his gaze at his dad. 

"We don't even have a trellis how did, you know what I'm probably better off not knowing. What...?" The Sheriff gestured at the now ruined bed. 

"I suppose queen beds weren't meant to have this many people in them, hehe, who would've thought?" Stiles swallowed nervously.

The Sheriff stared at the ragtag of people that now made up Stiles' group of friends in bafflement. Everyone was fully clothed, and though they were all over each other, none of them seemed that embarrassed. The Sheriff tried to think about what Stiles' mother would do, how she would react to this situation. He could imagine her laughing at her son and inviting his friends for breakfast. 

"I'll get you a new bed, maybe one that isn't dependent on four posts holding it up, but I get three pieces of bacon today. The regular kind, none of that turkey crap you keep plying me with," the Sheriff finally said, turning to walk down the stairs. 

"I think your dad is adopting us," Erica smirked over Derek's shoulder. 

"Like father like son," Isaac's muffled voice came through Allison. 

"Well, at least he doesn't mind us here," Scott offered, rubbing his eyes. 

"Does that mean we get to come over without sneaking now?" Lydia asked, extracting herself to go start coffee downstairs.

"I guess it does. I thought he'd put up more of a fight," Stiles responded, trying to retrieve his arm from under Isaac. 

"Well don't look the gift wolf in the mouth," Boyd said getting up to follow Lydia now that there literally was no bed to be in. 

One by one the pack got up, lured by the promise of breakfast. 

"You guys made up huh," Isaac stated. He was the only one of the betas that stayed behind. 

"That obvious is it?" Stiles groused.

"You...feel different, better. It's like you're more yourself now. When you two fight, your scent changes into something unrecognizable. It's sort of gross," Isaac wrinkled his nose for emphasis. 

"I didn't know that," Derek commented, scenting the air now that the others had cleared out. 

"Come on, my dad is expecting bacon, and I don't want to leave them alone with him for too long," Stiles added, shoving at Isaac a little. The pup got up reluctantly, and left the room, leaving just Derek and Stiles. 

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Derek turned to Stiles questioningly. 

"Which part? I sort of thought you could, you know, smell my intent when I said that I liked you." 

"Not that part, I know you meant that part. I meant the other part, where you said you weren't going away anytime soon."

"Oh, the pack part. Yeah, I did. I don't know when I started to, want to be involved with them, but it's clear that you could use the help," Stiles said smartly. Derek glared but it was all for show. Quick enough to surprise him, Stiles leaned over to plant a quick kiss on the corner of Derek's mouth. 

"Come on Sourwolf, let's rescue my dad from our pups," Stiles snorted as he stepped over the broken pieces of bedframe. Derek sat alone, on the now ruined bed, and for once, didn't regret meeting the smart mouthed human teen that had invaded his life. 

Epilogue **

 

To: Nephew  
9:47 am

I'm getting tired of going to your shack and not finding you in it. Where are you?

To: Nephew  
9:54 am

Should I just immediately start going to Stiles' house? I mean there's really nowhere else you go.

To: Nephew  
10:11 am

I wonder if I should introduce myself to the Sheriff. 

To: Nephew  
10:20 am

Is your phone dead?

To: Nephew  
10: 45 am

Are you dead? 

To: Peter  
10:47 am

Fuck, uncle, I'm at Stiles', why do you ask questions you know the answer to?

To: Nephew  
10:50 am

For all I knew you could've been in a ditch somewhere.

To: Peter  
10:51 am

When have I ever been in a ditch? 

To: Nephew  
10:52 am

I don't know what you get up to when your not at Stiles' house. I'm guessing you two made up.

To: Peter  
10:53 am

Yes.

To: Nephew  
10:54

And....?

To: Peter  
10:55 am

And nothing, uncle. We made up, the pack is fine, I'm not dead. I'll see you at the house later.

To: Nephew  
10:56 am

So, you didn't kiss and make up?

To: Peter  
10: 57 am

I'm regretting putting you on my phone's family plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Also just in case people get lost with the nicknames the betas give to Stiles:
> 
> danceswithwolves: is from Isaac  
> WhatsaStiles: is from Lydia  
> Batman: is from Erica  
> Stilinski: is from Jackson  
> Bff5eva: is from Scott  
> Red Riding Hood: is from Allison
> 
> And the nicknames Stiles gives to the betas:  
> BestWolf: is Scott  
> Princess Katniss: is Allison  
> RedQueen: is Lydia  
> LizardWolf: is Jackson


End file.
